


We Interupt with An Important Message About Blocks

by Sokorra



Series: 2019 Prompt Collection [10]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harry Casablancas has standards, I don't think anyway I haven't seen it, not season 4 compliant, those standards are not being met with these blocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: Mac does some thinking, and so does Dick.  (Post original series and movie, but possibly not abiding by canon in season 4. )
Relationships: Dick Casablancas/Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie
Series: 2019 Prompt Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332982
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	We Interupt with An Important Message About Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of the prompt done for March 30 in the March Collection.

_ And hey _

_ I know we'll be okay _

_ Despite the rolling waves _

_ Amongst the numbered days _

_ 'Cause even if we change _

_ I know we'd never stray _

_ 'Cause look how far we came _

_ I know we'll be okay _

**-With Confidence “We’ll Be Okay”**

  
  


* * *

Mac had never seriously considered parenthood. It wasn’t that she didn’t want kids, or that she wanted them. It was just not a priority when she had a thousand business plans and a degree to work towards. It also didn’t help that none of the significant others she had over the course of her life lasted long enough for that to be a consideration.

When she found out she was pregnant she was surprised. She was pretty regular about her birth control, and usually doubled up on it in any case. The statistics were low for a pregnancy. However, it was just her luck that the one time she didn’t double up coincided with a period of time she was on an antibiotic which weakened the potency of her pill. She was also surprised with how fine she was after the initial freak out day. She was in her mid thirties, so having a child now was probably wise. She wouldn’t be too old when her kid was in high school yet not so young she was mistaken for an older sister. SHe was also financially secure enough for a child, even one she would be raising by herself.

Oddly, she was not raising her son by herself. She had expected to, had planned everything out as if she was. But then Dick Casablancas had learned to surprise her and actually step up to the plate when it came to fatherhood. Also surprising was that he was actually pretty good at it.

Dick had been a fling, a not-quite-friends with benefits arrangement that she had kept over the years. When nether of them were attached and wanted a night of fun, they would call each other up. He was perhaps the closest thing she ahd to a long term relationship. She enjoyed his company, once they got past their awkward past. She just never thought to make it more serious. Dick was a perpetual bachelor, and she....well, she had dated his brother.

But Harry changed all that. Dick had disappeared for a month, and it was only after Mac ranted to Veronica about him ditching her with no response did Veronica fess up that Dick had decided to go to a rehab in Arizona to figure himself out and stop drinking. Logan, when not away on duty, would visit him and Mac went up once to see him. To see if it was true.

Apparently being a father scared Dick enough that he succeeded. After he got out he attended all the doctors appointments, and in general helped her prepare the baby like an active parent. It was so easy to fall into the pattern of a couple, and she found herself liking it. He would help her with all her cravings, although some he was probably more eager for then others. He still teased her about he jalapeno ice cream.

And when Henry Richard Casablancas III was born on a very cold February morning, she would never forget the look of pure awe in Dick’s face when he first held his son. He had come home with her to stay for the first few weeks and, well, never left.

Harry was six months old now, and she leaned against the wall, watching as Harry had tummy time next to his father. Harry had different toys in front of him, and Dick, also on his stomach, had a laptop. He had ended up deciding on being a stay-at-home dad and refound a hobby he hadn’t done since junior high: writing. 

So Mac got to go to work every day and come home to this adorable sight. But for some reason it was today that something finally settled in her and she realised that she loved Dick. She no longer thought of him as someone to pass time with. She no longer subconsciously compared him to his brother. He was just Dick, the man who made her laugh with his stupid jokes. Who was up to play just about any video game she wanted, who gave her the most precious baby boy. Who looked up at her with love in his eyes yet never said a thing or pushed her for anything more than what she wanted.

“Look, Harry, Mommy’s home.” She smiled as she realised she had been in her thoughts so long she had been caught. She made her way into the living room, settling onto the floor with her boys.

“And how are my loves this evening?” she asked, her attention first going to her son who giggled and reached for her. She grabbed him up and settled him into her lap, eager for some baby cuddles.

“Harry managed to throw his blocks further today. I think we have a pitcher on our hands.”

“I wonder where he got it from?” she joked. Outside surfing and the occasional basketball game, Dick was not really an athlete. And she obviously wasn’t. She put her son down, laughing as he eagerly went back to his blocks, clearly done with his mother. Then she decided to put her decision into action. Moving Dick’s laptop away she leaned down and kissed him. It was a short kiss, mostly due to the uncomfortable angle they were at. She smiled as she moved back, before standing up and moving to the kitchen to find herself a snack.

She wasn’t surprised when a minute later, as she was sitting out her crackers and hummus she felt Dick’s arms slipped around her waist. She smirked,turning to face him. However, she was surprised to see a look of uncertainty on his face.

“Is something wrong?”

“Mackie,” he started. It had been awhile since she had heard that particular nickname. 

“Yes?” She ran her hands up to his neck to cross behind his neck, pulling them closer together. He looked a bit surprised, which surprised her. “Is everything ok, Dick?”

“Your dad came over today.”

“And?”

“He wanted to know what my intentions were.” Mac swore under her breath and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. She had just figured out her own intentions, she didn’t need her father pushing what he wanted on Dick. Her parents tried to stay out of it but she knew they were disappointed the pair didn’t get married before Harry was born.

“I’m sorry.”

“I think its in his job description to ask me that,” Dick joked, his lips turning up in half a smile. “I guess the real question is....do you want me to have intentions? Of any kind?” She pulled back to look at him. 

“What do you mean?”

“If I asked if we could have a real relationship...you know, with dates, and being each other’s plus one to weddings and shit, would you be interested.”

“You want to date me?” She asked with a grin. Perhaps it would be easier to express what she wanted to say then she thought. “As in be seen with me outside, in the daylight.”

“Well, unless you are a vampire and never told me..ow.” he smirked as he rubbed the shoulder she just hit.

“I love you,” she blurted out, deciding to cut to the chase. “Of course I want those things.” She wished she had her phone, to take a picture of the shocked look on his face.

“You love me?”

“Yes, of course I do. What, you think after ten years of a causal relationship, a child and you basically moving in here that I barely tolerate you?”

“There are a lot of levels between tolerance and love, Mac.”

“Well, I love you. And I would love to be in an official relationship with you. Although you don’t really have to listen to my dad.”

“Good, because I kind of turned out when he started talking about there being a procedure with things.” She laughed. “I love you, too.” he added softly, leaning down to kiss her lightly. She pulled him into a deeper kiss, trying to direct things in a more amorous direction.

However their son chose that moment to remind them that he existed, and that he was unhappy his block hadn’t gotten thrown far enough.


End file.
